


Mistletoe

by WillLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Cute, Drunk!Will, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Virgin!Will, closet kissing, hannibal in a Santa hat, possible cannibal puns, tipsy!hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is at the FBI a annual Christmas party in a Santa hat and he meets Will in deer antlers and Will notices some mistletoe.<br/>Will and Hannibal indulge in what appears to be a one night stand, but Hannibal can't let his William get away that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivana46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/gifts).



> Dedicated to Ivana46, thank you for the comments, advice and for reading!

Hannibal entered the building where the FBI annual Christmas party was being held, and he was on time as always. The hall was large, and decorated with various Christmas decorations including a tree. The tree stood tall, yet undecorated, with around 100 presents of various sizes sitting underneath. Hannibal was wearing a Santa's hat, something that he wouldn't usually dare to wear but the dress code for the party was Christmas headwear. He was also wearing a dark blue three-piece suit with a burgundy tie, the two colours would usually clash but Hannibal pulled it off. Everywhere he looked, he recognised someone whether has been from a brief introduction from a few years ago or a few days ago. Hannibal saw how some people were dressed in suits and dresses, other is silly, tacky Christmas jumpers he wouldn't be caught dead in one of those. Hannibal was talking to Alana Bloom, a doctor like himself, enjoying some fine wine when he felt eyes staring into him. Now, people looking, admiring, him was not a strange feeling to Hannibal. Due to him almost always wearing his exquisite three-piece suits, the doctor often got a few looks from those around him but this look felt different. He glanced around the room, trying to work out who was staring at him. Hannibal then noticed a younger man, maybe ten years younger than himself, looking at him. Before Hannibal could return the look the man turned away, and continued talking to a woman dressed in red. He, strangely, didn't recognise the curly-haired man, something Hannibal wasn't use to. This fact alone, as well as how gorgeous the younger man looked, intrigued Hannibal. He saw his friend Jack Crawford across the room, only a few feet from where the younger man stood, so Hannibal finished his conversation with Alana and made his way over to Jack.  
"Hello Jack," Hannibal spoke to his former colleague shaking hands with the man. He was wearing a tinsel crown, red in colour. The special Agent-In-Charged noticed the Doctors hat, and chuckled.  
"Nice to see you Dr Lecter, it's been a while. Nice hat, by the way. Jack replied, "How have you been?"  
"I've been wonderful thank you, and yourself? And I like your hat too, very, interesting. I heard you've been working on a few cases with a new guy, he is apparently very good at profiling." Hannibal asked with genuine interest.  
"Ah, yes! That's Will you're thinking of. He's an excellent profiler- so glad to have him to work with the FBI again."  
Hannibal nodded, briefly wondering why the profiler has left the FBI, why he was working with them again, but didn't question it. "I would like to meet him."

"You can meet him now if you like, Hannibal, he came to the party actually," Jack pointed over towards a group of five people, both men and women, one of them Hannibal noted was the young man who had stared at him earlier the reason be and come to speak to Jack; to be closer to the young man. Jack led Hannibal over to the group, and the young man from earlier noticed Jack and smiled at him.  
"Jack! Nice crown, very festive." smiled, shaking his friend's hand.  
"I could same the same to you," Jack replied, motioning towards Will's antler headwear.  
"Oh, yes, Dr Lecter, Mr Graham, Mr Graham, Dr Lecter" Jack smiled, pointing to the man whose name he was saying. "Dr Lecter is an old friend of mine, he isn't currently working with the FBI, but of course was invited - he worked so well for us." Jack laughed.  
"Hello Dr Lecter, nice to meet you," Will smiled, firmly shaking the Doctors hand. Will appreciated the feel of Hannibal's hands, big and strong.  
"The pleasures mine, William." He replied, using the mans full first name. Hannibal proffered to call someone by their surname, unless asked otherwise, but Hannibal just loved the way the name William rolled off his tongue better than the word Will alone.  
"How come you no longer work for the FBI?" Will asked, not bothering to correct Hannibal on saying William- he much preferred Will.  
"I had gone on holiday to Italy and visited many great museums. I have always enjoyed art, but the trip just made me want to paint and draw and cook. So, on my return to America I decided I would leave my place with the FBI, and just continue seeing patients at my home office. More time to enjoy the arts." Hannibal smiled when talking about Italy, remembering the beautiful views and the wonderful wine.  
Will had imagined Dr Lecter to be a man who enjoyed the arts, although he wasn't sure what made him think that- possibly the accent or dress sense.  
Hannibal noticed Will's lack of reply, and decided to ask the question that had he'd wondered since Jack mentioned it. "How about you William, how come you left the FBI only to rejoin?"  
Will's face blushed red, he felt reluctant to answer the question, embarrassed at how feeble his reason must sound compared to the doctors.  
"I... I went to... England. Yeah, England. And I was away for close to a year, so that was me leaving for a while. And then I came back around 3 months ago and here I am." Will stuttered through his made up reason, if he told this man the real reason he'd probably give him a weird look and tell all his doctor friends about how stupid Will was. Besides, Will wasn't completely lying. He had gone to England, but only for a couple of weeks.  
"Hmm... Interesting. What brought you to England for so long, William?" Hannibal questioned, not believing what Will had told him.  
"Uh... The wedding of the prince and princess. William and Kate. I heard they're having a baby soon! Will have to visit again."  
By now Will was lying through his teeth, not even bothering to question himself on how we had remembered the Royal Wedding.  
"Hmm. A year for a wedding. Interesting. I'm glad you took such enthusiasm to England's royal family." Hannibal's voice didn't project a tone of doubt, Will glad the stranger was going along with his lie, pretending not to see through it.  
Will nodded with a tight smile at the older man, not knowing what to say now. Sensing the awkwardness, Hannibal decided to spark a new conversation as he didn't want Will to see him as boring. This feeling was new to Hannibal, the feeling of wanting to impress. He had always knew people were fascinated by him, but for someone reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, Hannibal fret that Will wouldn't find his interesting.  
"So, young William, are you profiling any interesting people lately?"  
"I...I yes. Yes, I've been helping with the investigation of the Chesapeake Ripper. He's got a very complex mind, but I feel like I'm beginning to understand him more lately."  
"Ah. I've heard of him, saw an article about him on Tattle Crime. Seems a fascinating case." Hannibal's lips smirked upwards slightly.  
Will wasn't taken back about the fact that Hannibal knew about the Chesapeake Ripper, although he was slightly surprised that he knew about TattleCrime.com.  
"He's a very smart man. Extremely intelligent, and the way he displays his victims has a strange beauty to it. He sees his victims as pigs, yet the result is so elegant." Will continued to boost the killers ego, knowing he probably sounded deluded at the thought of finding the murderers work so magnificent.  
Hannibal's eyes had darkened, and Will felt like the doctor was mentally undressing him- which Hannibal was. Although Graham didn't know that Hannibal was the Chesapeake Ripper, the older man still found the way Will spoke about his work, about him, such a turn on.  
"I'm going to get myself a drink. Would you like me to get you one?" Hannibal asked Will, needing to get away from the profiler before he lost his self-control and did something stupid to Will.  
"A whiskey please." Will responded, "also, I never caught your name?"  
Hannibal walked across the room to the mock bar where the drinks were being served, not answering Will's question. He ordered a whiskey and two glasses of wine, asking for the best wine they had. He paid the man and took the drinks back over to where Will was now standing against the wall, chatting to someone Hannibal recognised to be someone he had worked with briefly long ago.  
"Try this," Hannibal gave Will one of the wine glasses, holding the whiskey behind him. "I know you asked for whiskey William, but I'd like you to try the wine." He insisted. Will smelt the red liquid before taking a small sip, nose scrunching cutely at the strong taste.  
"It's very nice." Will stated, feeling a little embarrassed at his simple sentence. Hannibal placed the whisky on the table beside him, subtlety, making sure Will didn't notice the sound of the glass touching the wooden table.  
"It's very strong, not the best I've had. It is the best they've got here though, although the choice wasn't very wide." Hannibal sipped at his own wine, appreciating the exquisite taste.  
"My name is Hannibal, I forgot to mention earlier I am sorry. Terribly rude of me."  
"Oh, don't be sorry it's no problem. Your name is different, I like that." Will was a little taken back by his own forwardness, wondering where the small burst of confidence had stemmed from. Finishing his wine, Hannibal placed his glass on the table beside him.  
"Thank you William, it is Lithuanian. Your name isn't particularly different, but it's a nice name. I like saying it, William." Hannibal practically purred Will's name, sending small shivers down the curly-haired man's spine.  
"Explains the accent, I guess. Most people call me Will. No one calls me William, not even my mother when she's angry." Will's voice quietened when telling, not correcting, Hannibal about his name.  
"The accent is actually a mix of Lithuanian and Danish, I was brought up in Denmark but my parents are Lithuanian. And I hope you don't mind me calling you William, I now feel special calling you it since no one else does."  
Hannibal's hands touched Will's shoulder, and he lightly smoothed down Will's arm to his hands and then barely ghosting over his fingers. Hannibal noticed how saying the mans name had caused him to shiver wanting to see the effect a touch so gentle could do. Will knew Dr Lecter had seen the shiver, and the touch made him sigh as a blush crept up his neck.  
"I-I don't mind. Not at all. I've always introduced myself as Will, I don't know if anyone else thought it was short for William. Bet they would've felt awkward if they called me William if Will wasn't short for anything." He knew he was rambling, knew he should stop but he couldn't help it.  
"Lucky guess for me then, I suppose?" Hannibal picked up the whiskey glass he has earlier put down, and raised it to his nose, inhaling the sharp smell. He took a taste of the golden liquid, the bitterness washing away the taste of the wine. He then held the glass nearer to Will, offering him a taste. Will took the glass, fingers brushing against the others man. Bringing the glass to his lips, Will made quick eye contact with Hannibal before downing the drink, finishing the strong alcohol quickly. He set the glass back onto the table, and licked his lips to savour the taste.  
"I'm going to get another drink, I'll get you something too," Will stated, walking away before Hannibal could say what drink he'd like. The doctor gave Will a curt nod, not that the man had seen it.  
"I want two vodka shots and a wine, please?" Will asked the bartender, sitting himself on a stool.  
"What kind of wine would you like, sir?" The bartender asked, getting a wine glass and two shot glasses on the bar.  
"Uh, a fancy one. I don't know the name of any wines, sorry. Just please make it a red one?" Will was embarrassed, an emotion he had felt a lot in the past hour, but now he was embarrassed over his lack of knowledge on wine. He turned around whilst the man filled the glasses, scanning the room- looking for a certain doctor. When his eyes met Hannibal's he smiled awkwardly, and he could've sworn Hannibal winked at him.  
"Here you go sir," the bartender pushed the cups towards Will, and read out a price which Will then paid. He thanked the man before heading back over to Hannibal, careful not to spill their drinks.  
"Here, I wasn't sure what wine you got last time but I asked for something nice. Hope you like it," Will passed the wineglass to Hannibal, swallowing his first shot of vodka and wincing at the burn.  
"It's fine, thank you William." Hannibal didn't quite like the taste of the wine, but wasn't one to complain- Will had tried.  
Will started laughing to himself, and Hannibal looked at the man confused.  
"What is causing you to laugh, may I ask?"  
Will pointed upwards to the ceiling, and Hannibal's eyes followed. There was a mistletoe above the two men, a plastic one that was vibrant in colour.  
"Oh. I see, and what is so funny about the mistletoe William?" Hannibal knew full well that you are supposed to kiss under mistletoe, but wanted to make sure Will would want that.  
"We are supposed to kiss, duh." Will laughed at his own words, drinking the second shot this time enjoying the burn in his throat.  
"I suppose we are," Hannibal smiled- something he seldom did, always a man who preferred to mask his emotions and keep them at bay.  
Hannibal stepped closer to Will and moved his hand up to cup Will's face, stroking his thumb along Will's cheek. Will sighed at the contact, closing his eyes. He then felt soft lips against his own, and parted his mouth. Hannibal moved his lips against Will's own slightly chapped ones, nibbling on Will's bottom lip. Their breath mingled with each other's, and Will could taste the fine wine in Hannibal's mouth and chased the taste. Hannibal could taste the sharpness of the vodka and whiskey mix with the hint of earlier's wine. Hannibal was the one to break the kiss but wish he didn't. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop kissing Will, and in a public space that probably wasn't wise. They stayed close, so close Hannibal's lips ghosted the shorter boys temple.  
"Would you like to go into the hall?" Hannibal whispered to Will, hoping he'd say yes. Will nodded quickly, feeling like a 15-year-old boy about to have his first closet make out session- not that going to the hall necessarily meant that Will remembers.  
"Come," Hannibal smiled entwining his fingers with Will's. They walked out of the big room, and into the hallway where there wasn't a person in sight. Hannibal walked along the corridor, looking for a door. He saw an opened door with mop and bucket on the outside, a janitor's closet. He tugged Will inside, and locked the door. He pinned Will against the wall, and looked over the mans face for a sign of approval. The smile on Will's face was enough for Hannibal, and he eagerly kissed him again. The only sound in the small closet was the sounds of lips against lips and haven't breathing.  
Hannibal broke the kiss again moving down to Will's neck, soft kisses against the white skin.  
"You know for a classy man like yourself, Doctor, I never imagined a closet to be your choice for this." Will chuckled, running his hands through the older mans hair.  
"Don't worry William, we won't be having sex here."


	2. I Am a Hugger Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will back to house and Wil's ridiculous Christmas jumper makes Hannibal smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda fail at smut so let me know if you like it?
> 
> I don't really check these so feel free to correct my mistakes  
> (I will correct most of them at some point)

Will felt his cock harden at Hannibal's words, the way they were hotly whispered into his ear. Hannibal kissed down to Will's collar-bone, sucking on the clear skin causing it to turn red. He then kissed up Will's neck joining his lips back with Will's, cupping the profilers face in hands. Will kissed back, eager for the taste of Hannibal's mouth feeling drunk on the taste of the wine. He had a brief regret that he had drunk the vodka and whiskey knowing the taste left in his mouth wasn't too pleasant, but the way Hannibal's hands ran down his sides to hold onto his hips removed the doubt from Will's mind. As the kiss heated up more their noses bumped, lips sloppy and breaths heavy. Will accidentally bit Hannibal's lip a little too hard, and the metallic taste of blood joined the sloppy kiss. Hannibal moaned at the bite, but Will then pulled away from the kiss worried Hannibal was hurt. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite so - or at all. Are you okay?" Will wasn't really sorry, he just wasn't sure how Hannibal would feel about Will making him bleed. The fact Will had made the man bleed was a turn on to him, a new turn on. "There's not problem Will, I'm fine. I just need your lips," Hannibal's accent had thickened with arousal and it made Will want to do so many things to the man. Will pressed the lips to the practically stranger's neck, sucking on various parts of the sweaty skin leaving numerous amounts of love bites all over Hannibal's skin. He kissed back down his neck, biting at his kisses. "This, off." Will pulled at Hannibal's suit jacket, sliding it off his arms as Hannibal undid his waist coast and shirt buttons. Will admired the older man's body, taking in the tan and sprinkle of chest hair. Kissing down his chest, Will used his hands to touch the parts of Hannibal's body his lips weren't able to. Will stood up straight and held onto Hannibal's toned biceps, pressing a quick kiss on his shoulder. He moved his lips close to Hannibal's lips and whispered, "I want to suck you off until you cum down my throat, and I'm going to swallow all of it." Hannibal moaned at Will's words, not expecting those kind of things to come out of such an innocent looking man. Will then got on his knees and unbuckled Hannibal's trousers, fumbling slightly at the buckle. He pulled the trousers down to Hannibal's knees, and held the Doctors erection in his hands. Will slowly, teasingly, pulled down his black boxers, Hannibal's cock now in full view. Looking up at Hannibal Will put a kitten lick to Dr Lecters dick and then wrapped his lips around his cock, gradually taking as much as he could. Will was inexperienced but didn't want Hannibal to notice, so Will did to Hannibal what he knew he would've liked to have happen to himself. Treat others who you wish to be treated. Will seemed to have a talent at using his tongue and a mouth from heaven, as Hannibal felt like he was on fire with pleasure. Will was swirling his tongue and bobbing his head and Hannibal could feel himself at the back of Will's throat. "Fuck, Will, you're so- so good. You fucking cock slut, you're an expert at this." Hannibal wasn't sure how much of his words were english and how many Danish, but he could feel a warmth pool in his belly. "I'm c-close," Hannibal moaned, pulling at Will's hair. Will himself moaned at the pain to pleasure hair pulling gave, and the vibrations his moan sent to Hannibal's cock had Hannibal cumming down Will's throat. Pleasure ran through Hannibal, and he knew that was the best blow job he'd ever received. Cum had dribbled from Will's mouth onto his jumper so Will used his finger to get the cum from his chin and into his mouth. Some cum, some how, had even got on Will's glasses- not that Will had noticed. Standing back up, doubts filled Will's mind again not sure if Hannibal had liked it. Hannibal kissed Will with a more loving than needing kiss, and didn't mind that he could taste his own semen inside Will's mouth. "Do you want to come to my home to continue this?" Hannibal whispered into Will's ear, nibbling his lobe. Will nodded, yes, not wanting to open his mouth in case a moan escaped. Hannibal detached himself from Will, pulling his trousers back around his waist. He picked up his disregarded clothing, fingers stumbling over the buttons of his shirt. "What should I do about... You know" Will asked, indicating to the cum on his jumper. "Here," Hannibal handed Will a tissue from his pocket, and took another one to clean the white off Will's glasses that Will must have, strangely, not noticed. Hannibal placed the glasses back onto Will's face and sorted some stray curls back into place the best he could. Hannibal then unlocked the closer door, slowly opening in. He then checked that no one was in the hallway before holding Will's hand and walking out of the door, closing it behind him. They both put the used tissues into a bin, and Hannibal smoothed down his jacket. "I'm going to go say goodbye to some friends, then we can leave." Hannibal told Will turning back towards the hall, Will following him. Hannibal found Alana and said goodbye along with anyone else who came up to him. Will only said goodbye to his friend in red, Beverly, and the few people she was with. "Where are you off to, Will?" Beverly asked, as the arrangement had been for Will to leave with Beverly. "I... I'm tired. Want to get an early night," Will lied. "How are you getting home though?" She asked, as Beverly and Will had driven there together in Bev's car. Will felt a hand on his shoulder and before he could reply to his friends question, the lips Will had not long before been kissing were talking. "Are you ready to go, William?" Hannibal asked, breath hot on Will's neck. Beverley looked at Hannibal, then at Will, wondering what was going on. "Who's this?" She asked looking at the taller man. "I'm Dr Lecter, nice to meet you." Hannibal offered his hand to Beverly and she shook it lightly. "Uh, hi. Nice to meet you Doctor, I'm Bev, Beverly- Will's friend." "I'm sorry to be stealing your friend away from you Beverly, but Will and I must be leaving." Hannibal then put his hand on the small of Will's back and looked down at the man. "I'll see you tomorrow Bev!" Will reassured his friend before him and Hannibal left the hall. "Something's going on between them too. I'm not sure what, but something." Bev whispered to Brian and Jimmy. Hannibal and Will were now stood outside the building, Will wrapping his arms around himself to warm himself up a little. "Your car or mine?" Will could see Hannibal's breath in the air due to the cold. "I didn't bring my car, Bev and me came here together." Will replied, hearing the awkwardness in his own voice. "Come," Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will's shoulder and held him closer to try warm the smaller man up. They walked to Hannibal's car, and Will looked in awe at the car. It looked expensive and fancy, something that didn't really surprise Will considering who's car it was. His own car he had bought cheap it wasn't very flashy and was pretty old, but Will didn't want an expensive car he didn't do fancy. But that doesn't mean he can't enjoy fancy things, like Hannibal's suits and car and accent and language and Hannibal. Hannibal opened the passenger door, and Will slipped in the car and onto the leather seat. Hannibal was soon sat in the driver's seat, turning the keys to start his car. "Where do you live?" Asked Will, attempting some conversation. "Not far from here, a short 10 minute leave." Hannibal's reply wasn't really an answer for Will's question, but who was Will to pry? The rest of the car journey was deprived of words but it wasn't silent, the sound of Hannibal's favourite classical music, which Will couldn't even try to guess what it was called, humming alone to the tune of the instruments. The sexual tension was high, Will's mind not being able to stop imagining what will happen when he gets to Hannibal's house. "We're here." Hannibal broke their silence with two words, parking his car beside his home. The outside of the house was big and spiffy, not that Will expected much less. Hannibal turned off the music creating an almost awkward silence, and Will was starting to feel unsure about leaving with the Doctor. Will hasn't even noticed Hannibal leaving the car and felt the door next to him opening, and he almost toppled out but Hannibal caught him. "I never knew I'd see someone fall head over heels for me so visually," Hannibal joked helping Will out of the car. Will laughed awkwardly at the joke not because it wasn't funny but because he felt so out of place standing outside such a nice looking home. Unlocking the front door, Hannibal put his arm around Will's waist giving him a small nudge through the door. The house was better than Will's by far, so fancy and elegant compared to his small, messy dog home. "You're home, Dr Lecter, it's beautiful. Simply wonderful. Just that chair over there probably cost more than a year of my wages!" Will pointed towards the black chair in the living room, one that looked rather expensive yet seemed one of the cheaper things in the room. "Thank you William, and I'm sure it is. The FBI's pay doesn't seem too large. Would you like a drink, or straight upstairs?" Hannibal not trying to hide how much his things cost wasn't something that surprised Will, the honesty quiet refreshing. "A drink, please," Will almost whispered knowing he needed a drink, or two, to relax himself. Hannibal disappeared through a door and so Will followed suit, afraid he'd get lost in a house like this if he didn't follow Hannibal. They entered a kitchen, probably the size of half of Will's house. It had so many different cooking utensils, most of which Will couldn't name if his life depended on it, the smell of fine wine and cooked meat roaming in the room. Hannibal took out two glasses from a glass doored cabinet, one a wine glass and one that looked more appropriate for a stronger alcohol. The cups were filled and Hannibal turned back to where Will was stood, putting a glass of whiskey into his hands. "I figured you'd prefer a whiskey to a wine, I hope you don't mind." Will nodded at what Hannibal said, downing his drink in one go feeling the warm burn slide down his throat and pooling in his stomach. Will had put his glass back onto a countertop and noticed Hannibal wasn't even half way through his wine which had only been half full in the first place. Continuing to drink his wine, Hannibal noticed the curly-haired man watching his lips as they stained redder with each sip. Hannibal was slowly walking towards Will and Will slowly walked farther back until he felt his legs touch the island in the middle of the kitchen. Setting down his glass on the counter, Hannibal raised his hands to cup Will's jaw admiring how beautiful the other man looked whilst closing the distance between them so their foreheads touches, the sweet wine breath of Hannibal mingling with the whiskey inhabited breath of Will. Hannibal then pressed his lips to William's, tongue tracing along the pale mans lower lip. It didn't take much at all for Will to open his mouth to the Doctor, the warmth of each others mouths creating heat and they swallowed each other's moans. Will felt himself being lifted, and Hannibal sat him on the island and hands grabbing onto his thighs, the act will probably leave bruises but Will didn't mind- he wanted bruises. He wanted to remember tonight every time he thighs brushed against something for the next week. Will could feel Hannibal's large hands warm against his cool skin as the older man roamed under Will's ridiculous Christmas sweater (it was a bright red with a cartoon reindeer that said "my nose is red but I don't have a cold!" And if you squeezed the reindeer's nose it lit. Yeah. Ridiculous.). Hannibal pressed himself again up against Will, and could feel his erection against his thigh. His chest was against Will's, when a noise broke out, "We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!". Will blushed and hid his head in his hands, sweater paws covering his cheeks. "What. William? Is your- is your jumper singing?!" The reindeer was on its second Merry Christmas verse and Hannibal was wearing a smile that looked odd on him, not a bad odd- just different. "I. I didn't even know it did that. I knew it lit up but the tag never mentioned this! I. I'm so embarrassed." Will's face was as red as his jumper and Hannibal pushed the reindeer's nose again, setting off the singing once again resulting in Will giving the death glare to him. "That was. That was great! Where did you get this jumper, William? I need one to buy some of these." Will was kind of surprised that Hannibal would even want to buy sometimes to applying to fashion- the jumper had only been a purchase of joke; he had needed something to win an ugly jumper contest at work and had been dared to wear it to the party. Yes- a dare. You heard correctly; Will's friends really were that childish. "I... Um. I should be going, really, I spoilt the mood, I will just get a taxi home and yeah I'm sorry." Will was talking quickly, jumping off from the counter and walking towards the door. "Wait- Will. It's late. You can stay here, you can't possibly go home now- it'd be awfully rude of me to let a guest leave half drunk at," Hannibal checked his watch, "at 11 pm." Will paused in his steps turning around to face Hannibal again. "I. Okay. Yeah, okay" "Let's go upstairs to bed, come," and before Will could refuse the offer and opt to sleep on the sofa Hannibal was disappearing up a windy flight of stairs. They entered Hannibal's bedroom, and Will could smell Hannibal's aftershave strongly- not that that's a bad thing. Hannibal smelt great, Will had noticed. "Your bedroom is lovely." Will complimented, admiring the drawings framed on the wall. "Thank you, William. I hope you will find the bed comfortable the sheets are silk." Nodding, not really sure what at, Will sat on the edge of the king sized bed covered in blood-red sheets and blankets. "I have some pyjamas if you prefer sleeping in them to your underwear?" Hannibal offered. "I prefer sleeping in my boxers and t-shirt, if you don't mind?" Hannibal was now stripping in front of Will, and he watched the man remove his clothes and put on posh-looking pyjama. Will knew it was rude to stare, but the man in front of him was a God in human form. Wetting him lips with his tongue, Will sighed as Hannibal finished doing up his night-shirt and then sitting beside him on the bed. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." Will told Hannibal, almost running to the en suite bathroom the best he could without actually looking like he was running. Will looked at himself in the mirror above the sink, splashing his face with cold water to settle his blushing hot face. He removed his trousers and jumper, making sure to not set its singing off again. He left the bathroom, entering the bedroom quietly and placing his clothes in a pile on a chest of drawers. Will noticed Hannibal was already in bed the main light had been switched off just the dim glow of a lamp shadowing Will's face. "I always sleep on the right side of the bed, I hope you don't mind. I don't snore or anything as far as I'm aware." The doctor was lifting the covers next to him for Will to slip into, which he did- not as elegantly as he Will had liked but he was now laying next to Hannibal all in one piece so that's a start-, and the covers now rested on Will, the coolness of the crisp sheets sending a chill down his spine. "I. I sometimes have nightmares. And I sometimes sweat a lot if I have nightmares. I completely forgot until now and I won't be offended if you want me to sleep somewhere else or something- I don't want to ruin your sheets." Hannibal pressed a short kiss to Will's lips to quieten the rambling. "I don't mind." Will smiled, happy that Hannibal hadn't scrunched his face in disgust- something that Will had experienced before. Will relaxed the best he could, and he felt arms wrap around his torso. "I am a hugger, though." Is the last thing Will remembered hearing before he fell into a peaceful sleep, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will do the do;) later in the story  
> I don't know how long this story will be though, but I'll probably update again this month


	3. It's Okay, You're Okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a nightmare and Hannibal comforts him.   
> Will has to go to work, Hannibal is told he snores.

Hannibal woke up due to the sounds of Will's heavy breathing. He sat up and faces the younger man, seeing he was still sleeping but sweating badly and tossing and turning. Will had warned Hannibal about his night terrors, but hadn't expected Will to have one- he hadn't asked how to deal with it. He shook the man softly but had to shake his roughly when he didn't respond to the softer approach.   
"Will, Will you need to woke up." Hannibal was whisper-yelling into the mans ear, still shaking him.   
Will sat up, panting, and looked around at his surroundings.   
"Where- what, where am I?"   
"Will, you are in my bedroom." Hannibal wasn't sure if Will knew who he was still, but didn't want to patronise him.   
"O-oh. Hannibal. Yes, right I fell asleep here, yeah. Okay. I'm - I'm sorry. I'm sweating all over your sheets I'm sorry I can't- I didn't expect to have a nightmare. I never do." Hannibal didn't mind that the sheet beneath Will was damp, and just brought the younger man closer to him and held him.   
"It's okay. You're okay." Hannibal whispered to Will, stroking his back with his fingers. Will nodded his head and Hannibal continued to whisper reassuring words into Will's ear until he felt the younger man's breaths steady and knew he was asleep. He laid Will back to where he had been previously sleeping, deciding he would worry about the sheets in the morning. Hannibal laid back down himself, and faced Will, watching how peaceful he looked. 'Why was he having nightmares?' Hannibal wondered to himself, deciding he would have to look Will up on the internet tomorrow as he knew Doctors had wrote reports on him before- not to Will's delight Hannibal knew. The doctor fell back asleep, at what he thought was around 4AM. 

Will woke up again feeling the most rested he had felt in weeks, even though he had only had 4 hours peaceful sleep. He noticed Hannibal was still sleeping, tiny snores coming from him.   
'I don't snore' Will remembered Hannibal telling him- had no one told him about his cute snores? They weren't the annoying type, barely audible.   
Will slowly got out of bed, sure to not wake up the older man. He put on his clothes from the day before, deciding he would shower at home. Will noticed a pen and a pad of paper on the chest of drawers, and scribbled out a note. 

I left to go to work,  
You snore by the way  
-Will. 

Will then left the room, finding his way to the front door after getting a little lost on which door lead to where. He unlocked the front door, and opened it slowly and then shut it, carful to avoid any noise. Will made sure to lock the door again, and posted the keys back through the letter box.   
"How am I going to get home?" Will thought aloud, not actually knowing where he was. He decided he would walk until he found a bus, there had to be one close. 

Hannibal woke up later than usual, at 10AM, as the had been up for an extra hour soothing Will back to sleep. He noticed Will's absence, and guessed he may or gone downstairs.   
Getting out of bed, Hannibal walked over the bathroom deciding to just wash his face rather than showering- he didn't want to keep Will waiting. He brushed his teeth quickly (only one minute rather to two- that's a big deal to Hannibal) and slipped into his 'lazy' clothes. His lazy clothes consisted of a read sweater and dark trousers, both of which added to a value of around £1,200. Hannibal combed his hair but didn't style it, letting his fringe fall over his face, it made him look younger he had been told.  
Opening up a door in his bedroom, Hannibal walked his second closet, one filled with suits and ties. Yes, Hannibal did own enough that he had a separate place for his beloved suits. And he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed about it. Hannibal felt in a red mood today, and so picked out his off-red shirt, and a waist coast that was a light brown with a hint of red. He decided against a tie, he had no where to be today- the suit was a just in case. You always need a just in case. But Hannibal didn't plan on leaving the house today, unless it was to drop Will back to his own home when he asked.   
The stairs were spiralled, and Hannibal always felt so elegant walking down them. He actually felt elegant all the time- just more so than usual stepping down the stairs. The Doctor opened the door to his living room and was surprised to find no Will, so he checked his kitchen. No Will there either.   
"Will?" He called, honestly confused as to where the younger man had wondered to. He decided to check upstairs again, maybe Will had wanted to shower but didn't want to wake him up so decided on showering in one of his other bathrooms.   
"Will?" He continued to call, walking back into his bedroom. That's when he noticed a piece of paper torn from his notepad and written on. Hannibal walked over to his dresser, picking up the note- maybe Will had written a number for him to call?

I left to go to work,  
You snore by the way  
-Will. 

Oh.   
'I don't snore. Someone would've told me if I snored.' Hannibal's thought.   
Then he remembered it was Sunday. Then he realised there as no number on the notebook Hannibal felt a pang in his chest, he felt hurt. He knew Will didn't have work today- it was a Sunday. And even if Will had gone to work, he would've left a number- surely? Hannibal hasn't even thought of this happening when be brought the curly haired man back to his house last night.   
He was Will's one night stand.   
Yes, they hadn't actually slept together, but Will hadn't planned on getting to know him in the morning when Hannibal asked him back to his home. And he hadn't planned on getting to know him after he hushed Will back to sleep last night, comforting him after his nightmare.   
As soon as Hannibal had seen the younger man last night, he felt something towards Will. It was unusual to him, to say the least. Hannibal had always, but not often, bought his boy toys and younger women back to home, fucked them then never seen them again. Unless he saw them at an opera, or at a conference he had been asked to attend. But the point was, Hannibal had never wanted anything more than a night of pleasure, maybe a knew meal, never cared about them- never wanted them to care about him. But something about William Graham had made Hannibal break his usual procedure. Hannibal wanted a night of pleasure from Will, yes, but he wanted to make Will pancakes in the morning. As soon as Will mentioned his nightmare Hannibal knew he wanted to comfort him when he woke in fear.   
Hannibal wanted to keep Will.   
Hannibal wanted to get to know Will.   
Hannibal, maybe, wanted to eventually love Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havented checked through this * Its a shorter chapter I know but I couldn't put it in the last one


	4. The Pleasures Mine

It's a Monday, and Will has just finished his last lecture of the day, having just discussed the Chesapeake Ripper with his students. Well, it was more of him talking at them, answering the occasional question and dismissing the random input- all of which he knew to be wrong. Will has been studying this case inside out, so sure he hadn't missed a thing, everything his students suggested he had already thought of and looked into on the first day of the case.   
Will was packing away his books, struggling to stuff an over sized folder into his bag. He was facing away from the door, his bag on the desk, Will standing beside in front of his desk. He had his students papers and essays to the marking folder, now too large to fit inside his bag as it has before. Will heard a cough behind him, the type that only made to get ones attention.   
"One second, please, I'm just trying to fit this folder into my bag." Will told the person behind him, each words after fit was punctuated by him attempting to stuff the folder into the bag. Will sighed, admitting defeat, dropping the folder on his desk with a huff. He turned around to face the person who had wanted his attention, and was surprised to be met with the rememberable lips of Dr Lecter that his eyes were level with.   
"Oh." Will almost whispered, looking down at the doctors feet.   
Hannibal lifted his hand to Will's face, tipping his face, so their eyes met.   
"William, nice to see you."   
"Dr Lecter, what are you doing here?" Will felt uncomfortable due to the eye contact, but kept it for a few more seconds before moving his eyes to watch Hannibal's nose.   
"I was asked to guest lecture here. My lecture is in 10 minutes, but I was here early. I decided to watch a lecture, and just happened to stumble across yours. Very interesting, I must say."   
"Oh." Will felt a little lost for words, face heating from a blush that raised as he remembered how much he enjoyed kidding Hannibal only a month ago.   
"I didn't think I'd see you again, William. You left before I could cook you breakfast, or at least drive you home."  
"I-i got the bus. Home. I had breakfast at home too, so don't worry about that. I spent the day eating breakfast." Will knew he wasn't really making sense, but he didn't really have an excuse for leaving Hannibal's house when he did.   
"Hm. I thought you had work?"   
"Yeah. I did. Work and breakfast, aha." Will was cursing himself in his head, feeling stupid for getting his 'had work' excuse.   
"I'm sorry. By the way. For waking you up because of my nightmare. I warned you, but I felt like I wouldn't have one. Guess I thought wrong, huh?"   
"It's no problem at all William, I told you I didn't mind. I was glad to be able to comfort you that night. Although I am sorry that I didn't give you the pleasure I'm sure you were expecting from me that night- that jumper. I just. It sang, William!" An almost laugh escaped Hannibal's lips and Will started playing with the sleeves of his jacket, remembering his Christmas jumper.   
As soon as Will got home he had started cussing his jumper for the interruption, even though he knew swearing at a jumper made him appear more insane that usual. He was just glad only his dogs had seen it.   
"Yeah. Yeah. I- I'm sorry. About the jumper. I ruined the mood completely. I mean you probably wanted to, you know, fuck, I mean that's what usually happens when you take someone home after getting off with them in a closet.   
"Yes, that was my intention. Although I had further ones. I wanted to make you breakfast in the morning and drive you home and maybe meet up for coffee the next day. I should've known you probably just wanted a one night thing, I guess I had given off that impression."   
Will was embarrassed. Will was very, very embarrassed. Hannibal had wanted /more/ than a one night thing? Will was wishing he hadn't left that morning.   
"Let's get coffee, now." Will knew it was month late, but it surely was worth a try.   
"I have a lecture soon, William, but tonight perhaps. I will pick you from your home? We can go out to dine. If you don't mind?" Hannibal felt a little fuzzy inside, happy that Will wanted to go out for coffee, but of course he wanted to go somewhere nice- take Will on a real date.   
"Yeah, yeah. Ok. Yeah." Will was smiling, and he felt a little embarrassed at how obvious he was being.   
That's all Will seemed to feel around the doctor- embarrassed.   
"Here's my number, message me whenever you please- I need your home address. I'm sorry to end this so rudely, but I really need to set up for my lecture students will soon be here." Hannibal pressed a business card into Will's hand before moving away from the younger man to place his bag onto the desk.   
Will grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulder, putting the heavy folder under his arm.   
"I will message you." Will told Hannibal, and he left the room. 

________________

Will arrived back at his home in Wolf Trap, greeting his family of strays and putting his bag and folder onto a chair in the living room. He fed his dogs and then opened his backdoor to let them run around free in the field behind his house. Will couldn't help but feel happy that he had bumped into Hannibal, happy he had suggested coffee and was getting dinner instead. Will was happy.   
Will had spent an hour just watching his dogs having fun, letting his mind go into peaceful thoughts. He left the door open, going into his living room and sat down on an armchair. Will took his phone from his pocket along with Hannibal's card and typed in the number to his contacts. Will spent 10 minutes deciding what to type to the doctor, but eventually settled on a simple:  
'Hi, this is Will. By the way."   
He had added his address to the message and sent it. Yes, Will was anxious about it. He knew he shouldn't- it was just a text! But Hannibal made Will feel all kinds of strange.   
He got a reply 10 minutes later,   
'Hello, William.   
I will pick you up in an hour, see you then.   
-Hannibal '

An hour. One. Hour.   
How was Will going to find some clean clothes that were anything close to what Hannibal wore in an hour. Or ever.   
Will looked around his bedroom, finding a clean, light blue shirt and a suit jacket, deciding his black jeans would have to do. The clothes smelled okay, and they were the best he had. He attempted to iron his clothes but it didn't really work out too well, a burn stain now on the back of his shirt, luckily covered with his jacket. Will had showered before putting the clothes on, making sure to make his hair smell nice and use the unopened body wash he had for as a gift from Alana for his birthday. It smelled different from his usual bottle of something he couldn't name but he knew there was a ship on the bottle.   
Will had tried to tame his curls, combing his hair and couldn't decide if he should shave or not.   
He sent a text to Bev,  
'Should I shave? - W x'  
'Face or down below?;) - B<3'  
'Wait do men prefer it to be shaven down there? - W x.'  
'Will, you're a man. Not me. But, you should shave your face yes. You look great with that facial hair, boo, but naked face makes you look so pretty :) why do you ask anyway my peach? - B<3'   
'Thank you, Bev. And I just got out the shower and I was wondering because well I haven't been shaven in forever. I'll message you later, Bev - W x'

Will put his phone down and looked in the bathroom mirror, trying to remember how he looked without the facial hair. He covered his jaw in shaving cream, and picked up the razor.   
10 minutes later Will was shaven and smooth, unbelievably he hadn't cut himself whilst doing so. Will decided to take a selfie of his new look, and sent it to Bev with a quick   
'Now aren't I looking hot? - W x'  
And he pocketed his phone. 

Will heard a knock at his door, and his dogs ran to where the noise was coming from. Will went to the door and hushed his dogs before opening the door, he was greeted by a well dressed Hannibal.   
"Hi." Will smiled, stepping outside his house and shutting the door.   
"I would invite you inside but my dogs- they get excited over new people."   
"It's okay William. You look lovely, you shaved." Hannibal ran the back of his hands over Will's soft face, smiling at the smooth feel.   
"Come, I'm going to take you to eat." Hannibal rested his hand on the small of Will's back, walking to his car.   
Will was still impressed by Hannibal's car, sitting in the passenger seat whilst Hannibal got in the drivers seat.   
The short drive to the reserved yet elegant restaurant was filled with polite conversation and classical music.   
They entered the restaurant, and Will immediately felt underdressed seeing all the nicely dressed people around him.   
"I made a reservation, it's under Lecter." Hannibal told the woman at the front, and him and Will were shown to a round table with two seats in the corner of the room not too close to another table but Will could still feel eyes on him.   
As soon as Will was sat down he covered his face by looking at the menu, wanting to block out the other people, not really looking at what he would order.   
"Good evening sir's, what can I get you tonight? Can I interest you in the chefs choice? It's a spaghetti carbonara with smoked ham." A waiter greeted the pair, a smile on his face.   
"Can we have the chefs choice and your finest wine please, as long as it's red." Hannibal told the waiter, ordering for Will knowing the younger man wouldn't know what to order.   
"Can I have your menu please sir?" The waiter asked Will, and he handed the waiter the menu he was clutching a slight frown on his face at the loss of his wall.   
"We will bring you the wine soon," the waiter winked at Will (not that Will even noticed), and left the table.   
"I hope you don't mind me ordering for you Will, but I believe you will like my the chefs choice," Hannibal smiled over at Will who raised his eyes from the table to look at the older man.   
"I wouldn't of known what to order, thank you. I trust your choices in food."   
"Thank you for coming out with me tonight, Will. I know this sort of thing isn't in your comfort zone."   
Hannibal felt lucky. It was clear Will wasn't use to social situations - it was clear from the moment he saw him at the Christmas party- but Will had tried his best to step out of his comfort zone.   
The waiter arrived with their wine, leaning a bit too close to Will as he poured the glass. Hannibal would have usually poured it himself, so Hannibal was confused as to why this waiter felt the need to pour it for them. The waiter left though, and Will's whole body relaxed at the leaving of the man.   
Hannibal brought the glass up to his nose, smelling the rich smell of the red. He then brought it to his lips, taking a small sip. Will mirrored what Hannibal did, but drank half the glass in one go, trying to relax himself. 

They ate their food in peace, and the waiter didn't try to make a move on Will again. Until Hannibal and Will left the restaurant. Will spotted the waiter outside the building, smoking a cigarette. The blonde waiter noticed Will, and he came up to the two men.   
"Did you have a nice date with you dad, sweet cheeks?" The waiter laughed, he had noticed the age difference between the two men.   
"He-he's not my dad." Will mumbled, stepping closer to Hannibal.   
"Well he sure looks old enough to be. You wouldn't wanna fuck him, he'd probably break a hip. I wouldn't. I'd be able to satisfy you all night." The man grabbed Will's arm but Hannibal pushed it off, putting his own arm around Will's waist. Hannibal then grabbed the man's arm roughly, brining his close.   
"I advise you leave, now. You will regret it if you don't." Hannibal whispered angrily to the man, letting him go before him and Will walked back to the doctors car.   
On the drive back to Will's, Hannibal noticed the younger man was quieter than he had been before.   
"I'm sorry about that man, Will. What he said to you was awfully rude."   
"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Hannibal. Thank you for helping me out, though. I probably wouldn't have handled it as well." Will was hugging himself, smiling at the fact Hannibal had helped him.   
They arrived back at Will's house, and Hannibal walked him to his door.   
"I had a good night, William. Thank you for coming." Hannibal's face was close to Will's, their noses almost touching.   
"The pleasures mine. Thank you for the date." Will smiled, and Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's. The kiss was sweet and soft, loving more than needing. Will watched Hannibal leave from his doorstep, not going in until the car was out of sight.   
That night Will slept dream free. He slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably sucks im sorry the date was kinda rushed I know


	5. 'Will, you're up late.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, which, considering i haven't updated in forever is probably something bad, but this is kinda cute

  It was a Tuesday evening, exactly one week and one day since Hannibal had taken Will on a date. Not that Hannibal had told Will it was a date; did Will even know it was one? Hannibal hoped so. He hadn't heard from the younger man since he had sent a  
'Good night, I hope you sleep well.' Text to Will, and had got a 'You too' As a reply. Hannibal hadn't seen Will since had kissed him on the doorstep. Hannibal had promised himself he wouldn't be the one to message Will first. He wanted Will to come to him, not the other way round. Bumping into Will the previous Monday had been a pure coincidence and Hannibal wasn't sure if Will had only accepted his invitation to dinner as he felt inclined to. The doubts that had filled his mind after Will left on the evening he had stayed at his home made Hannibal worry that the profiler didn't really want to be around Hannibal- at least not the way Hannibal wanted to be around Will. So, Hannibal had decided he better let Will message him first, his way of avoiding coming off as clingy.  
Hannibal didn't usually worry about what others thought of him. If Will was anybody else Hannibal was sure he would've simply send a message asking if he had any interest in him, rather than pussyfooting around it the way he was now.

+++

  Will was at home, sitting in his surprisingly warm living room, surrounded by his dogs. He had Winston on his lap and was stroking the dog softly, gulping down a cup of whiskey every ten minutes. Will wasn't an alcoholic or anything, he just needed a little -or, a lot- of alcohol in his system to relax himself after a particularly hard day at work. Since recently joining the FBI again, Will was starting to feel less and less himself every day. Sometimes he just couldn't leave the mind of a murderer, everything about the murderer running around his mind, meaning him being able to relax was something that couldn't happen without a little help.  
  Will picked up his phone from the arm of the chair he was sat in, and looked through his few pages of apps, deciding to check his Facebook. Yes, Will had Facebook. But what will surpise you more is that Will was halfway through his feed when he noticed the name Hannibal Lecter had been tagged in a post.  
  The post itself wasn't anything special, just some pointless status written by someone who had sent him a friend request one day, (To Will it appeared to be a stranger, but the woman had messaged him saying she had been to see of his lectures a few weeks before and Will's name had popped up in 'Suggested Friends' so she added him.) and the woman had posted a status yesterday saying; 'Really enjoyed the opera last night! Loved seeing you all!' with a seemingly endless list of doctors and upper-classed people tagged. One of them being Hannibal. That's what was interesting. No, Will wasn't surprised that Hannibal had been to see an opera -he wouldn't actually been more surprised if Hannibal had been somewhere more normal, like a concert. The fact that Hannibal had a Facebook is what made Will laugh out loud. He could imagine the older man sitting down and unlocking his phone and going onto the app, perhaps rolling his eyes with annoyance -inwardly, of course- at some of the pointless, stupid posts people posted. _**Maybe he deletes people as soon as they post something ridiculous**_ Will thought to himself. He chuckled at the image in his head, imagining the doctor writing a status. _**What kind of things would he post?**   _Maybe he just occasionally posted a picture of something he liked, and maybe a few statuses thanking people for coming to dinner, or whatever Hannibal did outside of work. Will shook his head at that, the older man seems more classy than that. He'd always thank them for coming before they came in his door and when they were leaving through it.  
 _ **I won't look through his page**_ Will told himself, going a few more posts down before his curiosity got the best of him. He returned to the status Hannibal had been tagged in, and selected the highlighted name, smiling when it took him to Hannibal's page. Will scrolled through the mans feed for two -yes, two!- hours, most of them being statuses or photos he had been tagged in by woman and men who looked very classy. It made Will wonder why Hannibal even invited him to dinner on the previous Monday. Will wasn't the best dressed, occasionally resembling a homeless man. He didn't attend operas either, his hobbies being the opposite of fancy; he fished and looked after 7 stray dogs.  
Between the posts Hannibal had been tagged in, he found a few posts made by the good doctor himself.

'Had a lovely time at the opera this evening, glad to be going again next week.'

 _ **Wow**_   Will thought. This man sure enjoyed the opera. Will hoped he wouldn't have to attend an opera ever in his life. They seemed so boring to him.

'I've returned from Italy, so I am now able to see any patients again starting tomorrow.'

The fact Lecter had been to Italy didn't surprise Will in the slightest. Italy is posh; Hannibal is posh. Perfect fit.

 _ **Hannibal is posh; You are not. Anything but perfect pair.**_ A voice in Will's mind told him.

  Will sighed to himself, taking another gulp of his drink. He doesn't know why he was even looking through Hannibal's Facebook, never mind why he was worrying about if him and Hannibal were a perfect pair or not. Yes, they'd almost slept together once, but that couldn't just been a heat-of-a-moment thing. At least that's what Will had been telling himself. And it wasn't as if Hannibal was really interested in him. He hadn't bothered messaging Will after the goodnight text.

  Will was still mindlessly looking through Hannibal's post until he decided he really needed to stop. Stalking this man wasn't going to do him any good, just make him wallow in self pity (Over what Will wasn't sure yet) even more.

++

  It was 1:40 AM when Hannibal's phone lit up on the table beside him. Hannibal put down his book, and picked up his phone just in case it was Will. Or to see who was bothering his reading time at such an early hour.  
 _ **Too see who's bothering me**_ , Hannibal told himself, but not really believing the lie he told himself.  
  He looked at his notifications and was a little shocked at what he saw.

'Will Graham just liked your picture!'

  Hannibal would've been a little surprised if Will had texted him, but Will had not only found his Facebook but had liked a picture. Hannibal hadn't posted a picture in quite a few weeks.  
  He slid the notification on his lock screen to the right and was taken to the exact picture Will had liked. The picture itself wasn't anything too unusual, but the date it had been posted was what made Hannibal wonder how Will had found the picture. It was a year old, and in it Hannibal was standing with a woman 4 years younger than himself, both smiling for the picture that had been taken at Hannibal's home, one of his dinner parties. Hannibal rarely posted pictures of himself on his Facebook, but in the picture he looked particularly happy and young, his smile taking years off his face.

  Had Will been looking through his page? And this far? Was this his way of contacting Hannibal first? Hannibal knew the man wouldn't of just liked a year old picture for no reason, so the doctor did what he hoped Will had wanted. He went to his last conversation with the younger man, smiling at the 'x' Will had ended the message with, and typed a quick message.

 'Hello William, how are you?' He deleted the message.  
'Will! Nice to see you stalking my pictures ;)' Hannibal was quick to delete that message too, perhaps accusing him of stalking and using a winky face (even if it was only a joke) was a bit weird.  
  He finally settled on a simple, 'Will, you're up late.'

+++

  Will was still on his phone, now contemplating whether or not he should try messaging Hannibal, when a 'ding' dragged Will out of his thoughts. He had a message. He then realised it was a message from Hannibal

'Will, you're up late.'

  How did Hannibal know I was awake? Will worried, wondering if the man he had almost slept with was a creepy stalker, watching him.

'How do you know I'm up?' Will replied, and an answer to his question was replied quickly.

'You liked one of pictures on Facebook Will, from a year ago!'

Will's face turned white.

Had he?

Either way, Hannibal knew he was stalking his page. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going, so if theres anything you want to see in this fanfic, just comment and i will probably put it in...  
> (Kinks, plots anything)


	6. Will had sent him a shirtless picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this, just a warning :-)

Chapter 6

Will was sure he had been careful. He couldn't of accidentally liked a picture, surely. He was so sure he hadn't even come that close to the like button! Will was trying to convince himself he hadn't liked a picture, Hannibal had just mistaken his name for another. He knew his internal reasoning was pointless and, well, not very within reason. It would have to be a pretty big coincidence for Hannibal to message Will at 1:42AM knowing he would be awake and accusing him of liking a year old picture. It wasn't like Will could even deny it to himself at this point, he had been on Hannibal's page and he had stalked through his posts. Will was screwed. 

'Oh.' 

Was all Will could manage as a reply to Hannibal's accuse. What was he suppose to say? Sorry? 

'Oh indeed. I'm just glad it was a nice picture of myself.' 

Will chuckled at the reply, although his hands were still shaking a little and an obvious blush was still on his face. Hannibal wasn't afraid to admit he looked good in the picture, which Will wasn't going to disagree with. He did look nice. Better than nice. 

'It was a nice picture. All your pictures are nice, I'm sure. I didn't mean to like the picture though!' 

'Whether you liked the picture of not, William, is besides the point. You were still looking through my pictures! At 1:40AM as well!' 

Will knew he was just digging himself into a bigger hole, so he attempted to dig out of it. 

'I wasn't looking through your pictures specifically. I was looking through your posts. It was merely an act of boredom. Promise.' 

'Well then, William, next time I am feeling a little bored I will make sure to have a nice time looking through your pictures.'

Will was a little surprised at what Hannibal had just messaged him.   
'A nice time, eh?' Will laughed to himself. If it had been anyone but Hannibal messaging him he would've taken that as a dirty, flirty text. 

Will's mind managed to process that Hannibal was probably not sending a flirty text but apparently Will's dick hadn't. He could feel that he was slightly hard, and honestly Will felt a big disappointed in himself for getting turned on by something so harmless. 

'Well there are a few shirtless pictures of me on there, so I hope you have yourself a nice time. Would be a little disappointed if you didn't ;)' 

Will had hit sent before he could regret it. That's not to say he didn't regret it now, not even a minute after he hit the send button. Was Will crazy?! It was 1:47AM and Will was flirting with a man he was sure didn't want to see him again after their last encounter. And now Will was flirting with a man who probably now thought he was a stalker. He was surprised Hannibal hadn't already made a request for a restraining order. 

+++

'Well there are a few shirtless pictures of me on there, so I hope you enjoy yourself. Would be a little disappointed if you didn't ;)'

Hannibal blushed, yes Dr. Hannibal Lecter BLUSHED, at the message Will had sent. He was tempted to look through Will's pictures immediately but decided he should probably reply to Will's daring text. 

'I admire your confidence, Will. Is there a certain picture you would like me to base my enjoyment on?' 

He was hoping Will would tag him in a shirtless picture to save Hannibal searching for it. But what Hannibal received instead was even better. 

Will had sent him a shirtless picture. 

+++

Was there a certain shirtless picture that Will preferred to the others? All of the ones on Facebook were pretty old, at least 3 years. His body was actually better now than then; Will knew that. To most people's surprise Will had actually gone to the local gym quite frequently over the past 6 months. He decided he needed to be somewhat social (a decision Will had spent a lot of time thinking about- did he /really/ need to be social?) and had signed up for a gym membership. Now, Will didn't go after work or before work or after dinner or before breakfast. Will usually went the nights he had a nightmare (those nights had became a lot more recent lately) and he worked out until he felt he would collapse. He then drove the surprisingly short drive home and fell asleep in a sweaty heap on his bed and would often not wake again until his alarm. 

Will was very happy he had decided to go to the gym. It gave him a reason to take a shirtless pictures right now and send it to Hannibal, and if questions were ask explain how his body had improved a lot and it would secure maximum enjoyment for the receiver.   
Will went into the bathroom and turned on the light, opening his phone's camera and pulling up his shirt. Just the thought of taking the picture and sending it to Hannibal for him to enjoy made Will's slight erection bigger. He put the hem of grey v-neck between his teeth to keep the shirt up, and took what would most likely count as a selfie in his bathroom mirror (which was, of course, a body mirror).   
Will checked the photo, making sure his face wasn't in an unattractive pose. His facial hair had started to grow back since his date with Hannibal, but it was still only dark stubble- couldn't count as a beard. Will's facial hair took a surprisingly long time to grow. Will was kind of happy about it now. The stubble have him a 'sexy' look rather than the 'cute' look a shaved face gave him and the 'homeless man' look a beard had on him. 

Will sent the picture to Hannibal without any words, just hoping the man wouldn't realise he had just taken it. That would be embarrassing. 

+++

Hannibal examined the shirtless picture, appreciating every part of Will's body he could see. Hannibal started by zooming in slight, admiring the younger man's face. He didn't have the beard he had when Hannibal first met him, but instead looked as though he had recently shaved. He had wondered if Will had taken the picture recently, he remembered Will had shaved for their date. Will had also told Hannibal he hasn't had a shaved fully face for 4 years. 

Hannibal felt himself get a little hot as he took in the image of Will's body. Will wasn't ripped, and he also wasn't scrawny, both of which Hannibal was glad of. Will still a slight tummy men often get when they get over 30. But Will did have abs, they weren't overly defined but it was clear Will had recently been working out. His arms backed up that observation, the biceps nicely muscled. 

It was then that Hannibal noticed Will was only in his boxers, no trousers. He also looked as though he was hard. 

'When did you take this picture, Will? And don't lie to me- I know when people lie. I'm a doctor' 

Hannibal just had to ask. He needed to know. He wanted to know if Will was hard now. 

'Just now. I've been working out a lot more recently and wanted to send you a nicer picture than the ones on Facebook. Is that weird?'

'No. What would be weird is if this picture was on Facebook. You seem to be sporting a slight hard on, William.'

+++

Shit.   
Will hadn't even realised Hannibal could see below his waist. Will had only paid attention to his upper half, making sure the shirtless picture would do him justice. 

It had been 10 minutes and Will still hadn't replied to Hannibal. He had since relocated himself to be sitting on his bed. He was too busy worrying to answer the message. He was also too busy realising how his erection had grown thinking about Hannibal seeing him hard. 

+++

When Hannibal hadn't received a reply he was worried he had scared off Will. Although he knew if anything, Will would be the one scaring off Hannibal. He decided to make use of having an iPhone rather than an iPod, and called Will. 

He picked up on the fourth ring. 

"H-hello?"  
"You didn't reply to my text, William and I was scared I had made you uncomfortable."  
"Well. Yeah. Um. Yeah it's not your fault. I just sent you a shirtless picture of myself with a hard on."  
"Why were you hard Will? I'm sure out conversation wasn't that exciting, in that way?"  
"I haven't gotten off since forever. The closest I got was when I gave you a blowjob two weeks ago. I get off on giving people pleasure, I'm weird. But, yeah, I guess you saying you would have a nice time looking through my picture I- yeah. My dick seemed to process that as a dirty text. And taking the picture only made it worse and- fuck. Did I just say dick to you? I just said dick to a doctor."  
"Will, shh. It's fine. I understand. I really should've made you cum when we were in the closet or when I took you home. It was rude of me not to return the favour. Are you still hard?"

Will felt embarrassed talking about this with Hannibal. He didn't know why- he had almost slept with the man. Heck, he sucked this mans cock! He kissed him last week! But on the other hand, he'd known this man less than a month and knew very little about him. To hell with it. 

"Yes." Will almost whispered his reply.   
"Would you like me to return the favour now?"  
"Yes." Will's answer was followed by a deep moan.   
"Are you in bed?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you laying down?"  
"Yes." Will laid down on top of his blankets, feeling harder than before. 

"I want you to strip yourself for me, okay?" Hannibal heard the rustling of blankets and clothes, and then he heard Will pick up the phone again.   
"Okay." The coldness of his bedroom made Will's nipples harden.   
"Now I want you to start slowly wanking yourself, remember slowly." Hannibal instructed and Will obeyed, wrapping his own fist around his dick and slowly moving it up and down.   
Hannibal could hear a small moan escape Will's lips, and Hannibal's own dick was started to lengthen at the sounds coming out of Will' mouth.   
"That's it, good boy." Hannibal praised Will. 

Will began stroking himself faster, and Hannibal could hear his movements get more desperate. 

"Will, I said slowly. Slow." One Hannibal was happy Will has going slower, he decided to take it a step further.   
"Do you have any butt plugs, Will?"   
"Y-yes."  
"Okay. I want you to stop touching your cock now and concentrate on that tight hole of yours. Get some lube, and spread it on your finger. Then circle your hole."  
Hannibal took his dick out of his trousers as he heard the 'click' of a bottle open and the sound of Will putting it on his finger. Hannibal put his phone on loud speaker, and so did Will.   
Will lifted himself up and reached his finger down to his asshole, circling it softly, moaning at the touch.   
"Now Will, I want you to get your buttplug next to you. And then stretch yourself with your fingers, nice and wide. Make sure you slick your insides."  
As Will did as Hannibal instructed, Hannibal started touching himself. He had precum already on the tip, and spread it over his dick to use as a lube. He wanked himself slowly, wishing his hand was Will's lips, the memory of his blowjob from Will just making him harder.   
Hannibal decided he didn't want to just hear Will, he wanted to see him. He picked up the phone and clicked the 'FaceTime' option, and was glad that Will accepted it.   
"Stand it up against your beside table, Will, and make sure to face it. Would you like to see me?" Hannibal asked.   
Will did as Hannibal had said and nodded, so Hannibal positioned his phone so Will could have a full view of Hannibal and what he was doing.   
"Put the buttplug in your hole, Will. Make sure I can see."  
And boy could Hannibal see. The pace of his hand sped up, and Will did the same as he moaned at the feel of the buttplug inside him shifting slightly every time he tugged on his dick. Hanniabal's moans were lower and less frequent but definitely there, and Will didn't hold back on his loud, higher obscene sounds and the occasional 'Hannibal i wish you were fucking me right now' and 'Dr. Lecter fuck'.   
When they finally both came, they released together. Some of Will's spunk had got on the camera of his phone and he made a show of liking it off before spooning the cum from his stomach into his mouth with his pinky finger. 

Both men had faced their phones away from themselves as they cleaned themselves up.

"Did we just have phone sex?" Will asked, as he sat back up and warmed his body up under the covers. Hannibal had tucked himself back into his pyjama trousers and was holding the phone up to his face now, so it was more like a face-to-face conversation. 

"I believe we did, William."

"I- i still have it in me. The buttplug." Will admitted, blushing redder than a tomato. 

"Oh." Hannibal was afraid his dick would hard again, the confession from Will had such an effect on him. 

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Will asked, hoping the older man would say yes. He really did miss the man's company. 

"Of course. What would you like to do?"

"Dinner. At the park. That'd be nice. Or the cinema. I don't mind." Will knew Hannibal had probably expected an answer of "I would to do you" or "I want you to fuck me, hard" and Will was honestly surprised at himself for not giving an answer more of a sexual nature.   
But Will wanted more than just sex with Hannibal Lecter. And be knew a date was a good step forward towards to the 'relationship' status rather than 'friends with benefits.'

"Okay. How about both?" Hannibal smiled, and was already mentally deciding what he would make for dinner at the park. 

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now. Can you stay on FaceTime with me? Until I fall asleep?" Will had laid down and was already half asleep. Hannibal hummed a 'yes' and decided to settle down too. 

"Would you like me to read to you? I'm going to read anyway." 

"Mhm." Will's tired state meant a proper worded answer wasn't going to come out from him. 

The last thing Will remembered before falling into a peaceful sleep was Hannibal's smooth voice reading a book he had never heard of. And the last thing Hannibal remembered before closing his eyes for sleep was putting down his book and screenshotting a picture of the sleeping Will before ending the FaceTime session. He then sent a goodnight text to Will, even though he was clearly already asleep. And Hannibal then tucked himself under his blankets and fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often write smut (this is my 3rd Attempt) so I'm sorry if you found it shitty...  
> If there's anything in particular you want to see in future chapters just leave me a suggestion in the comments :)
> 
> *i wrote this at 4AM last night so if there are mistakes im sorry and I haven't checked through this because else I couldn't post it until tomorrow, enjoy


	7. "Sugar?" "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short and shitty, I'm super unmotivated at the moment but I love you all and appreciate all the feed back!

Will woke up at 11am to a knock on his front door.   
Who could that be?   
He slipped on a pair of boxers, deciding whoever was knocking at his door would have to see his almost naked body and it was their own problem for waking him up.   
He opened the door and was greeted with Hannibal Lecter, dressed in 'casual' wear and holding a shopping bag in his hand.   
"Good morning, William!" He smiled, trying not to look at Will's body, the memory of last night fresh in his brain.   
"Dr Lecter, what are you doing here so early?" Will asked, and then yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.   
"I wanted to make you breakfast Will, but you never replied to my text to ask if you were awake this morning. So we are going to have lunch together. Also, it's not early. It's 11AM!" Hannibal smiled, holding the bag up.   
Will opened the door wider, muttering a "come in" and he walked to his kitchen hearing Hannibal's footsteps following him. Will's kitchen was quite tidy, compared to the rest of his home. He shoved a pizza box into the bin, making room for Hannibal to put the bag onto the counter.   
"I'm sorry about the mess," Will said taking two cups out of a cupboard, flicking the kettle on.   
"I'm going to get some clothes on," Will told Hannibal, leaving the kitchen. He heard a "I would prefer you didn't," as he walked into the living room. Will quickly tidied the living room, shoving the rubbish in a bin and straightening the pillows. Will went to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of black jeans, the ones he knew made his ass look good. He chose a grey tee, the one with a stitched pocket on the left side. Will put on some white socks, he was self conscious over his feet. He knew is was a silly thing, but he thought feet were gross- even his. He combed his hair and didn't bother styling it, and brushed his teeth quickly.   
"I'm making sandwiches, with ham and pickle and some cheese. I would've made something better but my friend, Alana, told me simple sandwiches are good for picnics?" Hannibal said as Will entered the kitchen again.   
"Uh, a picnic, right," Will had forgotten about his suggestion from last night, had tried to forget about everything that happened. He didn't want to get hard around Hannibal, not at 11AM.   
"Do you still want to go?" Hannibal asked, putting the sandwiches into Tupperware and then back into the plastic bag.   
"Yes, of course. Sorry, I just forgot. I'm still tired, sorry. Tea, or coffee?"   
"Tea, please."   
Will put a teabag in each cup, adding water from the kettle and milk.   
"Sugar?"  
"Please."  
As Will added a teaspoon of sugar to each cup and stirred, he felt the warmth of a body pressed against his back. Will took out the teabags and he felt butterflies in his stomach at the feeling of Hannibal against him. Hannibal reached an arm around Will and picked up one of the cups, blowing on it before taking a sip.   
"Good tea," Hannibal whispered into Will's ear, nibbling on the lobe. Hannibal kissed down Will's neck, making a low moan come from Will. He put the tea back onto the counter, and groped Will's ass whilst continuing to kiss his neck and leaving small love bites behind his ear. Will put his head back to allow Hannibal better access, and moved one of Hannibal's hands to his hardening erection. Hannibal squeezed Will though his trousers, and Will turned himself around to face the doctor.   
Will's lips met Hannibal's and they shared a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth and their noses bumped against each other's.   
"We should stop before I have to take a cold shower." Will laughed, breaking the kiss but stayed in the embrace with Hannibal.   
"Or I could take care of it for you..." Hannibal smiled, putting his hands down Will's boxers. He spread the precum over the tip, moving his thumb over Will's slit as he stroked his dick.   
"That feels so... Ugh.. Good" Will moaned, bucking into Hannibal's hand. " 'm close."  
"Cum for me Will," Hannibal's hand movements quickened and Will's breathing got faster, until he came all over Hannibal's hands. Hannibal took his cum covered hand out of Will's trousers and licked the cum off his hand.   
"I should go change my trousers." Will blushed, and kissed the older man's lips softly.   
"I'm going to use your bathroom," Hannibal told Will, leaving the room. He found the bathroom and locked the door, and pulled down his trousers. Hannibal wanked in Will's bathroom, cumming into the toilet before flushing it. He felt like a 15 year old boy, wanking into a toilet. He washed his hands before going back to the kitchen, where Will was drinking his tea in a pair of blue jeans.   
"Do you still want to go to the park?" Hannibal asked, finished his tea. Will nodded, putting the empty cup into the sink. Hannibal copied Will's actions, and then followed Will out into the hallway. Will put his shoes on, then remembered he needed to feed his dogs.   
"I'll meet you in car, Hannibal. I just need to feed my dogs.." Will said, going to the kitchen. He filled the dog's bowls with food, calling them out into the kitchen. He gave each dog a quick smooth and then joined Hannibal in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'smut' sucked I know, I'm super bad at writing it im sorry   
> Feel free to check out my other stories (hannigram one shots !)


	8. Too Perfecto To Filter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I've been kinda lazy with my writing lately

"My friend, Bev, told me about this app called instagram. Apparently it's great, you post pictures and gain followers!" Will smiled, downloading the app.  
Will and Hannibal were at the part, sat under a willow tree. They could see the children playing on swings, teenagers sat on benches holding hands, from their place under the tree. They had privacy, the tree branches and leaves hiding them.  
"I've heard of instagram! Alana has it, she is apparently very popular. 9,000 followers!" Hannibal also had his phone out, and was searching for the app on the App Store.  
"What do I make my username?" Will asked, after realising the usernames 'WillGraham, Will.Graham and Will_Graham' were all taken.  
"WillGayam." Hannibal joked, opening the app on his own phone.  
"Hmm," Will laughed, deciding the username would do, for now. Will had signed up for Facebook, and was following a few people recommended.  
"My username is DrHLecter, can you follow me?" Hannibal didn't know how to follow people, and hoped Will had quickly worked it out.  
Will found the search bar, typing in Hannibal's username. He clicked the follow button, and he soon had a notification to tell him he got a follow back.  
"What kind of pictures are you suppose to post?" Hannibal asked Will, opening up the instagram camera.  
"Of ourselves, I suppose. Or of pictures you take and wish to share?"  
"Maybe we should take a selfie. That's what they're called, right? Where you take a picture of yourself?" Hannibal suggested, flipping the camera to the one on the front of his phone. Will nodded, and moved to be sitting closer to Hannibal. Hannibal held the phone in front of them and they both smiled as he took the picture.  
"It's perfect." Hannibal said, clicking on the next button. "Too perfect to filter." Hannibal clicked next again and decided on the caption 'William is a goose.' Because, well, he didn't know what else to caption it as. He shared the photo, and smiled when he realised Will had already liked it.  
"Can we take a selfie for my account, too?" Will asked, already opening the camera app as Hannibal nodded. In this photo Hannibal was kissing Will on the cheek, a smile on Will's face. Will uploaded the picture, the caption 'On a date with this cutie xox' used. Will felt a little lame over the caption, but it was his account.  
Will got a notification at the top of his screen telling him Bev had messaged him.  
'Facebook told me you got an Instagram. I followed yah! (Follow back pls!) and here's a helpful hint: use hashtags.'  
And listed below was 30 'hashtags'. Will copied the hashtags, pasting them into the comments of his first and only picture. The likes started to flood in!  
"I have 30 likes on our selfie, Hannibal. How many do you have?" Will smiled, following Bev back.  
"One. From you. How'd you get so many, anyway?"  
"I'm special." Will took a picture of the scene in front of him, the few people enjoying the field at the bottom of the hill. He posted it, with hashtags and felt rather pleased with himself and the likes increased every time he refreshed the picture.  
Hannibal took a sip of wine, because of course he had bought wine glasses and the drink itself.  
"I've had a lot of fun today, William." Hannibal said, a hand resting on Will's knee.  
"Me too," Will replied. He yawned a small yawn, and lowered his head to rest in Hannibal's lap. The doctor petted Will's head like a dog, jokingly praising the younger man like you would a dog. Will started to fall asleep to the feel of Hannibal's hands playing with his curls. Hannibal took out his phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping man, uploading it to instagram, captioned: 'William fell asleep, he looks like such an angel.'  
Hannibal packed the picnic away, thankful everything was in reach so he wouldn't have to wake up Will just yet. The doctor stayed sitting for a few more minutes, just admiring Will and thinking about the date. They had gone to see 'Night At The Museum 3', Will said he wanted to see it because it had Robin Williams in it, but Hannibal was sure the younger man just enjoyed the animals coming to life. Hannibal had liked seeing so many artefacts coming to life, although he kept whispering to Will how unrealistic everything was, pointing out every and any mistakes.  
They had then gone to the park, and Hannibal had suggested sitting under the willow tree, out of the way of everyone else. Will had quickly agreed and they ate peacefully, discussing the film and exchanging random memories and facts about themselves. They occasionally shared kissed, and personal space ceased to exist, both sat so close. Soft touches were placed, the whole afternoon spent well. It was the best date Hannibal had ever been on, and he hoped the feeling was mutual with Will, hoped Will liked him just as much as Hannibal liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any requests you have for this fanficion/ ideas I could put into the story?


	9. "Will doesn't shut up about you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly decides that she wants to be the third wheel to Hannibal and Will's second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not checked, so sorry for any mistakes, enjoy!

Chapter 9 

 

Hannibal was sat in a coffee shop on his own, waiting for Alana to show up. It has been two days since his date with Will, and he hadn't seen the man since then. He had, however, had several conversations with Will via text, and he think he adored Will even more- which he hadn't thought possible.  
Hannibal needed some advice on what to do now and who better to ask than his closest friend? Especially since she was experienced at dating, at least more so than Hannibal. He had ordered two plain coffees with milk, knowing it was what Alana usually ordered.  
"Hey, Hannibal," Alana smiled, sitting in the seat across from the doctor.   
"Alana, hello. I ordered coffee, but I wasn't sure if you were in the mood for sugar or not." Hannibal said pointing to the sugar packets on the table. Alana opened a packet of sugar, poring it in and stirring it.   
"So, Hannibal, how did your date with Will go?" She asked, blowing the coffee to cool it down.   
Hannibal smiled, remembering the date. "It went rather well, in my opinion. We saw a film and had a picnic at the park!"   
"Awe, how cliché Hannibal! Thought you'd take him out to a fancy dinner, you know, splash the cash. Maybe go to the opera." Alana joked, sipping her coffee.  
Hannibal frowned, "Will suggested the park or a film, so I decided to do both. Should I have taken him to do something else?"   
"I was joking, Han. Don't worry, I'm sure he loved it. I saw the selfies on instagram!" She laughed, remembering how she had given both Will and Hannibal a shoutout, because, why not? "He's hot. Definitely a keeper!"  
"He is rather cute, isn't he?" Hannibal blushed, the memory of Will's cute yawn in his mind. Hannibal's phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out, looking to see who was messaging him.  
"Will?" Alana asked, knowing it had to be from the blush on Hannibal's face.

To: Hannibal  
From: Will  
Hey, Dr Lecter ;) Would you want to meet up tonight? I understand if you don't want to, it is rather short notice. Beverly invited me out, said I should bring you along...xx

"He wants to go out tonight, with me, and his friend." Hannibal told Alana, his fingers hovering over the screen, not sure what to reply with.  
"Tell him you wouldn't miss it for the world, since you're so cliché," Alana told him. Hannibal just nodded and typed out a reply;

To: Will  
From: Hannibal  
Of course I will come with you, my dear. Looking forward to it beautiful, wouldn't miss it for the world.xx

Hannibal hit sent, and couldn't keep the smile off his face, the one rarely seen- at least since before he met Will. He seemed to smile a lot when it came to Will. 

To: Hannibal  
From: Will  
She said it will be casual. I love your suits a lot, but don't be afraid to dress down a little :-) .xx

"Alana. He said to dress 'casual'. How do I dress casually?!"   
"Like you usually do?"  
"No, Lana, you don't get it. Will's friend said it will be casual. I can't dress my usual casual, I will probably look a joke!"   
"Hannibal Lecter anxious about what to wear? This is interesting. Don't worry, Han, I will help you."

+++

Beverly had told Will she was going out tonight and him and Hannibal were to come with him. Since Will had first mentioned the guy to her all he had done was rabbit on, 'Hannibal this' 'Hannibal that'. Most people would've found it annoying, but Beverly was glad to see Will look so happy, for Will to not be drinking so much, for Will to be coming out of his shell a little. She wanted to meet the man who was topic of so many of their conversations in person. Beverly had only met him briefly at the Christmas party. She hasn't really given Will much choice, just said he and Hannibal were to meet her at a local restaurant and they were all going to eat and chat and Will would go home and be fucked into his mattress by the doctor. Her exact words. 

"Bev, did you know Hannibal used to be a surgeon?" Will was sat outside his backdoor with Beverly, watching his dogs run around the empty space.  
"No, sorry, I didn't know that. I couldn't remember it the first 10 times you told me, this is news to me!" She joked, nudging Will's shoulder with her own.   
"He said he can come tonight. Please don't embarrass me, Bev." Will didn't usually care what his friends did, the second hand embarrassment usually fun, but Will didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Hannibal.   
"When do I ever embarrass you, Will Graham? I would say you are the one who embarrasses me, turning down all those poor girls who flirt with you!" Bev laughed, and so did Will, knowing what she said was partly true. Women did often flirt with Will, try slip him their phone number or ask for his. Will just didn't swing that way.   
"I'm going to make us some tea, you stay here and watch the dogs, yeah?" Will got up, disappearing into his house.  
Beverly decided to take advantage of Will's absence, and picked up his phone and went onto his messages.

To: Hannibal  
From: Will   
Tonight I want you to fuck me into my mattress, make me cum harder than I ever have before. 

She laughed to herself, sending the message, hoping Hannibal would either reply seriously or work out it wasn't Will messaging him.

To: Will  
From: Hannibal   
Of course, my darling. Although I'd also like to see, feel, you riding me, sat on my lap. You look so beautiful when you cum.

Beverly hadn't expected that. Sure, maybe an 'okay' or 'cant wait' but wow. She didn't even know Will had done anything with him yet, he hadn't brought it up. She considered fessing up, she didn't want Hannibal brining up this conversation to Will and then wondering why Will didn't know what he talking about. But Beverly also knew this could get Will laid- and he really needed some good sex.

Beverly felt bad, Hannibal had messaged him something pretty personal and she had made up a lie. Will said he'd want to do things with Hannibal but never went more detailed than 'Him, me a bed'.   
She quickly deleted the messages and put the phone down as Will opened the backdoor, sitting back beside his best friend.

"Thanks, Will." She said, taking the tea, smiling at the warmth it created in her hands.

+++

Hannibal had dressed himself casually, thanks to some help from Alana. He was wearing his red sweater and some jeans a friend had bought him for Christmas- god knows why, Hannibal had never worn jeans before.  
The message from Will had turned Hannibal on, his dick hardening slightly just at the words. He couldn't wait for tonight, especially for after dinner. The image of Will under him was not leaving his mind, and Hannibal just prayed he'd be able to keep his hands, relatively, to himself until they left the restaurant.

+++

Hannibal had driven to Will's house to pick him up, and couldn't help but smile and the man when he opened the door. Will was dressed in a plaid shirt and some blue jeans, and managed to make them look like they came right off a runway.   
"Hey, Hannibal," Will opened the door wider to let the older man in, stopping himself from saying anything stupid like 'Wow Hannibal you look fucking amazing, I just want to look at you forever'.   
As soon as the front door was closed Hannibal had pushed Will against the wall, kissing him roughly. The sudden action surprised Will, and he kissed the doctor back, hands sliding under the red sweater. Will sucked on Hannibal's tongue, moaning into the older man's mouth as he swallowed down the hot noises Hannibal made. The kiss was hot and filled with raw lust, Hannibal just needed to feel Will. Hannibal nibbled Will's lip before moving his kisses to the younger mans neck, slipping a hand down to rub against the profilers hardening dick. 

"Keep it in your pants you two, going to dinner with a boner is not advised"

Hannibal and Will jumped apart, startled by Beverly's interruption. 

"Beverly, nice to meet you again." Hannibal extended his hand to shake Bev's. 

"You too, Lecter. Although, I feel like I know you too well- Will doesn't shut up about you!"   
"Shut up Bev," Will was blushing, looking at Hannibal as the older man smoothed down his clothes.  
"And look at you two, cant keep it in your pants for two minutes. Although the show was very enjoyable." Beverly was shrugging her jacket on, opening the front door. Will and Hannibal exchanged looks, following the dark haired woman out the door. Will locked his house up, and then walked over to Beverly's car, hand brushing Hannibal's as they walked side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will probably be in the next chapter, hoorah!  
> I kind of made Hannibal sound like a 15 year old girl getting Alana to help choose some causal wear, but trust me when i say Hannibal picked the outfit out himself with a few pointers from Alana (Because we all know Hannibal will always dress himself)!
> 
> Sorry its kinda crappy, but hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos + Comments are appreciated :-)


	10. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just stop writing this fanfic, but it was cleverly suggested I just write a final chapter- so here it is.  
> This isn't my best writing, but enjoy!

  It's been a month since Hannibal and Will had been out to dinner with Beverly. When Will and Hannibal got home than evening, they had quick, hot sex, both too excited to take it slowly. So excited to be without each other fully, at last. Hannibal had fucked Will into his mattress, the satin sheets on Hannibal's bed soft against Will's hard cock. Will never found out Beverly had sent a text from his phone, but if he did find out he would just be happy what it got him.

  The next morning they had soft, slow sex, taking their time. Hannibal whispered sweet nothings into Will's ear, kissing at his neck at every moan that came from Will. Blood covered Will's hand in a thin coat of red, the scratches he had made on Hannibal's back easily reopened. The sex went on for an hour, when they both finally came it was a beautiful release.

  The next day Will had Beverly questioning him on why he had a slight limp, even though she knew why. Will told her Hannibal and him had spent the rest of the day at Lecter's, a late breakfast was shared and Will was impressed by the lunch and dinner Hannibal made.

  Alana was teasing Hannibal about the love bites all up his neck. The worst of them were covered by his shirt, but he still had a few red marks on his jaw and higher up his neck. Hannibal didn't feel embarrassed, he was proud of the marks the younger man had left on him, similar to the ones Hannibal had left on Will's chest and the inside of his thighs.

_**++** _

**_Three months after they had sex for the first time_ **

  "Hello, William." Hannibal smiled, speaking into his phone.

  "Hey," Will replied.

  "I will be at your home in no longer than 10 minutes," Hannibal was taking him out on a date after Will was away for a week because of work.

  "10 minutes? Shit, Hannibal, I haven't even got dressed yet!"

  "Language, William. I'm sure you will have enough time to get ready. I'll love you and leave you, my dear. See you soon."

  Will changed quickly, jeans than he knew were Hannibal's favourite along with a button up shirt. Hannibal had said it was a semi-formal occasion, so Will decided a shirt would be good.

  He shaved his face, Will was hoping for sex tonight and didn't want his lover to get beard burn. He also knew Hannibal loved Will having a soft face, he said it felt nice against his skin.

  Will fed the dogs, refilling their water bowls when there was a knock on the door.

  "Hannibal," Will smiled, pleased to see the older man. Will moved to rest his head against Hannibal's neck, and the doctor wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I've missed you," Will almost whispered.

  It had only been a week since he had last seen Hannibal, but Will had gotten rather attached to him. They had spent several times a week at each other's homes, weekly date nights and exchanged texts throughout the day since their first time together, a week away felt like a long time.

  "I've missed you too, mano numylėtinis." Hannibal kissed Will's forehead, hugging him.

  Hannibal often called Will names in various different languages, from Lithuanian to French to Japanese. He loved it, especially when Lecter said it in front of other, it felt special, no one else in the room knew what his lover was saying to him.

  "Are you ready to go, mon amour?" Will nodded, breaking from the hug.

**_-_ **

  They were in the car, driving to the restaurant. It was a good hour and an half drive, Will had tried to fall asleep to the gentle sound of classical music but he was too distracted. He kept thinking about after their date, how they would go back to Hannibal's house and make love. Once, twice, maybe a third time if Hannibal was up for it. Will felt himself harder at his thoughts, he hoped it would go away before they reached the restaurant.

  Hannibal put his hand on Will's thigh at the red light, like he often did. His thumb caressed Will's leg, causing goose bumps to form under his jeans. Lecter's hand was gone too soon, it had made Will harder and Hannibal didn't even know Will was turned on- he'd do it again at the next red light.

  The red light came only 5 minutes after the last one, Hannibal's hand returned to Will's thigh.

  The profiler moved Lecter's hand to rest against his bulge, and he didn't miss the smile on Hannibal's face when he felt it. He pressed his palm against Will, feeling himself harden. But he had to move his hands back to the wheel once the light went green.

  "Can we go back to yours after?" Will asked, he wished they could to Hannibal's now.

  "Of course, my dear."

  Will moved his hand to Hannibal's lap, under his trousers to palm the older man through his boxers.

  "Do we need to go to the restaurant?"

  "Yes, but not for a while. We have time." And Hannibal then pulled up to the side of a road, taking the keys out.

  "Here?"

  "Here."

  Will moved himself to be sat on Hannibal's lap, feeling the bulge through his jeans.

  They shared a kiss, soft at first but it heated up quickly. Tongue on tongue, noses bumping, moans shared. Hannibal kissed at the younger mans jaw, moving his hands to pull Will's jeans to his knees.

  "Do you have lube?" Will asked, and Hannibal took the bottle he kept in the door pocket.

  Hannibal spread some on his fingers, slowly pushing it into Will. Will was tighter than the last time he'd had sex with Hannibal, since that had been two weeks before. So, Hannibal added a second finger, pumping them in and out for a few seconds before starting to scissor his fingers. Will moaning into Hannibal's chest, kissing at the exposed skin above the collar.

  "Hannibal, hurry up and get your dick in me now, jesus christ! I've been waiting a week for this, fuck."

  Hannibal lifted himself the best he could with Will on him, moving his trousers and boxers down.

  Lecter slicked himself quickly, and Will felt the tip of his cock at his entrance. Will was eager, he pushed himself down on Hannibal, moaning his name.

_++_

**_The next morning_ **

  Will woke up, wrapped in the warmth of the body beside him. He turned in his arms, pressing a kiss against Hannibal's chest.

  "Good morning, ma belle."

  "Morning," Will yawned.

  "I want to make you breakfast, my dear, but I'm rather comfortable."

  "I love you." Will hadn't meant to say it, he had been thinking about it for a few weeks now. He wanted to find the perfect opportunity, but it just came out. What if Hannibal didn't love him back? It would be understandable, but still hurtful.

  "I didn't mean to say that now." Will buried his face in Hannibal's chest, a blush reddening his face.

  Hannibal kissed Will's hair, pulling softly on the curls at the back of his hair making Will look at him.

  "I love you too, William." He kissed Will's nose, and Will smiled at his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mano numylėtinis - my darling, Lithuanian   
> mon amour - my love, French   
> ma belle - my beautiful, French
> 
> I can't write smut for toffee okay, i'm sorry, even though there wasn't any proper smut.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works, especially my new fanfic, Lithuanian Style Coffee AU- hannigram of course


End file.
